Corporations and other organizations are vulnerable to a variety of threats. If a threat is actualized in the form of an attack, the organization may lose considerable value. Attacks can result in a direct loss of money, loss of confidential information which later can be monetized, loss of infrastructure availability, loss of data integrity, loss of customer confidence, loss of brand value, and other losses. Attacks may take a variety of forms including, but not limited to, employee theft, embezzlement, robbery, sabotage, infection with computer viruses, compromised credit card accounts, database invasions, and others. As tactics for thwarting and parrying attacks are developed and implemented by organizations, new attacks are devised and attempted by bad actors. Cybercrime and/or computer-based crime is becoming increasingly important as more value is aggregated in electronic artifacts such as financial accounts and databases.